


Somebody better call the law.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Barebacking, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Crime Fighting, Dancing, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Magnus Bane, Detectives, Face-Fucking, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Neck Kissing, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rimming, Tattoos, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Detective Isabelle Lightwood stands in the middle of a small but picturesque park. It’s an island, her sanctuary, smack in the middle of bustling Brooklyn.Birds are singing, the sun is beating down and she’s thoroughly enjoying her lunch break from work. It’s almost perfect. Almost.She inhales the fresh air, licks her glossed lips, pops her sunglasses on and ignores the honking sounds of traffic lapping around her, threatening to disturb her tranquility.As she looks around, with a sigh, she contemplates what her life has come to and she briefly thinks back to a few months previous, to where this all started.58th Precinct of the New York PD was home to some of the Cities most established and accomplished Detectives. Well, according to the New York Times latest police review, at least.She’s currently debating the validity of that statistic as she watches her partner of three months, Detective Magnus Bane, pull her brother of twenty two years, Detective Alec Lightwood, out of a glistening duck pond.Alec gets to his feet shouting profanities, eyes blazing, wet, dark hair plastered to his head and Magnus is bent double laughing, with his hands on his hips.





	Somebody better call the law.

**Author's Note:**

> Just borrowing the characters. Please do not post this anywhere else.

Detective Isabelle Lightwood stands in the middle of a small but picturesque park. It’s an island, her sanctuary, smack in the middle of bustling Brooklyn. 

Birds are singing, the sun is beating down and she’s thoroughly enjoying her lunch break from work. It’s almost perfect. Almost.

She inhales the fresh air, licks her glossed lips, pops her sunglasses on and ignores the honking sounds of traffic lapping around her, threatening to disturb her tranquility. 

As she looks around, with a sigh, she contemplates what her life has come to and she briefly thinks back to a few months previous, to where this all started.

58th Precinct of the New York PD was home to some of the Cities most established and accomplished Detectives. Well, according to the New York Times latest police review, at least.

She’s currently debating the validity of that statistic as she watches her partner of three months, Detective Magnus Bane, pull her brother of twenty two years, Detective Alec Lightwood, out of a glistening duck pond.

Alec gets to his feet shouting profanities, eyes blazing, wet, dark hair plastered to his head and Magnus is bent double laughing, with his hands on his hips. She decides to get an ice cream and leave them to it.

They can work it out. After all, they’re supposed to be New York’s finest...

 

——————————

 

Alec Lightwood was something of a boy wonder in the NYPD. Fresh out of the police academy two years previous, as a rookie beat cop, he’d solved a triple homicide in his first week.

He’d stumbled upon a dead end case file, poking out of a drawer in his superior officers desk. He had been bringing him his required morning coffee. Hazing didn’t really exist for the rookies, past paying for and delivering caffeinated beverages for your bosses. 

Alec hadn’t been able to resist flicking through the file, even though it had been marked as cold from a few months earlier and that’s where Detective Jace Herondale had found him an hour later, empty coffee cup by his side.

Alec, at the time, had thought Jace wouldn’t be receptive to his suggestions about the case. He’d wanted Jace to re-interview two minor suspects where he thought their alibi had seemed sketchy. Jace had just eyed him coolly, nodded and brought them back in. Along with their supposed alibi.

Turns out, Alec had an eye for detail and the alibi for both men, one of their wives at the time, had since divorced her husband. She’d had a change of heart since speaking to the cops originally, considering he’d since left her for the babysitter. She’d rolled on her hubby dearest and his best friend, like a pig at a mud party. She’d even given them the murder weapons.

After that initial success for Alec, the good times kept on rolling.

He’d quickly been partnered up with Jace and Alec rose through the ranks fast, making Detective within his first 6 months.

As partners, their solve rate had been the best in the department for over two years and Alec, stoic and apathetic about most things, took glee in making his big sister Isabelle jealous.

She’d become a cop a few years before him and although she was good, Alec had sharper instincts. Where Alec was the picture of self control and his decision making calculated, his sister was hot tempered and she let her emotions rule her. 

It gave him an edge over her because he was able to separate feeling from reason and in their line of work, it was often necessary. 

Alec believed emotion made you weak. Isabelle believed it helped guide you.

Isabelle had been issued a written warning a few months previously because she had broken a suspects nose when she’d caught him beating his wife. For the second time in a week.

Alec didn’t quite agree with Izzy’s methods, as a general rule. However, as she’d cried on their couch, in their neat but tiny apartment on the night of her hearing, he’d cuddled her, handing her tissues and he hadn’t told her she was wrong. Not that time.

Their Dad had also been a Cop and they’d been raised in a strict household, right near the city in Astoria. It had been a tough upbringing, military like, but their Mom, a middle school teacher had softened their Father just enough to make life bearable. They’d still had rules, but Alec knew it could have been worse.

The little plaque that still hung above the door to his parents house pretty much summed up his Fathers attitude to life and his career. It’s what Alec and Isabelle has been raised on. 

It said “The law is hard, but it is the law.”

Isabelle had been a constant challenge to her Father and Alec almost breathed a sigh of relief when she moved out to Brooklyn a few years back. What he didn’t realise at the time, was that he’d miss her terribly, the house too quiet without her and so he ended up following her to the city.

Isabelle’s temper, as Alec told her often, was why she went through so many partners. She’d had three in the last two years. One had cried after spending his first hour with her. No-one could put up with her, even if she was good at her job.

Until Magnus Bane came crashing into their lives that is...

———————-

Magnus Bane, when he was a kid, hadn’t wanted to be a police officer. He’d dreamt of being a Wizard actually. Before she’d died, his Mom had read him books every single night, books about far away lands, magic and mystery.

At every opportunity he had, he would pour bottles of soda into his Grammy’s kitchen bowls, making “potions” and he would wave sticks around in the garden, wearing her best Sunday church hat and sparkly dressing gown, pretending he could do magic. She would smile at him sadly out of the window and when he came in to dinner, she’d mumble things like “you look so much like your Mamma did at your age” and he’d beam at her proudly.

When he went to High School, he quickly realised that “Wizard” was a slightly unrealistic career path and he put his dreams of receiving his Hogwarts letter to bed and committed himself to studying more boring subjects.

Nothing particularly interested him, so he tried a little bit of everything. Arts, the Sciences, Literature, a lot of Dance. You name it, he’d done it.

His fate was sealed at a career fare just before his graduation, where he signed up for the Police Academy as a joke and a week later, he’d received an email congratulating him and telling him where to report for his training.

A few successful years later, spent as a beat cop in Manhattan where he’d studied, he decided change was afoot. He’d grown up in Brooklyn and something about the city called to him.

So at the tender age of 23, he’d applied for a transfer and consequently a promotion to a Detective position in 58th Precinct, Brooklyn, when he heard they had an opening. He’d heard rumours that a cop there was going through partners like hot dinners and he felt like he needed a new challenge.

He’d been approved for the promotion and he would start his new job today. He’d driven up the previous weekend and moved into a rented loft. Although he still had boxes absolutely everywhere, Magnus was rocking and ready to go to work, a bundle of energy.

Now, he sat across from Captain Lucian Greymark, the guy assessing him coolly. 

Magnus fidgeted in the old, bottle green chair he was sitting in, leather squeaking ominously. 

“So Detective Bane,” Lucian said, “I’m glad to have you on the team. I’m sure you’ll fit right in as Isabelle’s partner.”

“Thank you Captain,” Magnus smiled, “I’ve heard amazing things about your precinct and your Detectives.” 

“Please, call me Luke. I don’t stand on much ceremony. I know Manhattan PD does like to gossip... what have you heard about us exactly?” The Captain’s directness almost catches Magnus off guard, but he recovers quickly.

He clearly wants to test if Magnus is just blowing smoke up his ass or if he has actually done his research. 

“Well Sir, Raphael Santiago was my old Partner. He worked up here last year, for a while. He said that you had a few Detectives that were second to none,” Magnus doesn’t miss a beat and nods admiringly.

Raphael had been one of Isabelle’s old partners, also her ex boyfriend, but Magnus wasn’t sure how much Luke knew. 

“You’ll know about Isabelle and Raphael's relationship then?” Luke surprises him again. It seems the Captain runs a tight ship. 

“Sir. Yes. Raphael didn’t have a bad word to say about Isabelle really, just that they’d split up because they were too similar. Both too temperamental, that he was bad for her. He said he wanted a clean break and he decided to move because she has her brother here and it would be easier for him to leave,” Magnus shrugs, figuring he’s not telling Luke anything he doesn’t know.

“Ah... yes. Isabelle’s brother Alec. He currently holds the highest case solve rate here with his partner Jace,” Luke cocks an eyebrow at him and Magnus knows a challenge when he sees one.

“Held Sir... he held the highest solve rate,” Magnus grins and Luke nods approvingly.

“Come on then, lets introduce you to the team,” Luke gets up and leads him out of his office.

 

———————

 

Alec had come into work early on Magnus’ first day, not because he was keen to meet the new guy, but because Isabelle had made sleep impossible that morning. She’d been up at dawn and she’d dragged him to the gym in the Precinct with her, obviously wanting to burn off some nervous energy.

Alec thinks, as he can’t actually remember much of his workout (he’s having flashbacks to a punchbag hitting him in the face) that he may have actually still been asleep. Sleep work outs. Maybe it can be a new thing for him.

Alec had been paying so little attention, zombie like, he’d lost track of time. Isabelle was no-where to be seen when he came out of his little boxing haze and at 8:55am he was lucky he’d caught himself when he did. 

He’d only left himself 5 minutes to shower, get dressed and get his ass upstairs or the Captain was going to have him on coffee runs for a week, for being late.

He showered fast, towelling off his hair and he dressed quickly, black t-shirt and black combats sticking to him unpleasantly.

He winces as he grabs his gym bag and startlingly out of character for him, he forgoes tying the laces on his boxing style boots.

He runs to the elevator on the ground floor and with a groan he realises it has an out of order sign on it. 

He looks to sky wondering what he’s done in a past life to deserve this and grits his teeth.

Resigning himself, he runs up the 8 flights of stairs to the meeting room. His legs throb from his earlier work out and he’s panting by the time he reaches the top floor.

As he jogs up to the door of the briefing room he can see the back of a head he doesn’t recognise through the window talking animatedly with Isabelle. That’s a good sign, Isabelle appears relaxed and she’s smiling. 

Luke and Jace are also sitting at the large table, coffees in hand. Alec checks the time on his phone. 9:02am.

Well shit.

He knocks and walks in, preparing to take his lumps from the Captain. He’s never once been late since he started his job, he doesn’t know why the universe has picked today to let him experience it. Head bowed, apologetic, he shuts the door behind him and turns, looking up,

“Sir, I’m so sorry, I....” and Alec freezes, taking in the sight in front of him. 

The new guy is sitting slouched in a chair, looking at him curiously, head cocked slightly to the side.

Alec’s first impression hits him hard. The guy, he’s... well, he’s quite magical for lack of a better description. 

He has dark, silky hair, with a deep, blood red streak running through it and it’s styled high on his head. He’s wearing a long, green coat over vibrant purple shirt. The guy is wearing combat boots, he has rings on both fingers and piercings running up both ears. Alec’s eyes finally meet his face and his mouth drops open a little, because the guy has the strangest eyes. They’re black, brown, with flecks of gold, ringed with dark eyeliner and the man is now frowning quizzically under the scrutiny, looking straight into Alec’s eyes. 

The guy should look absolutely ridiculous but all Alec can think is the word magical, magical, magical. It’s bouncing around in his head.

Alec feels like minutes are passing, he’s frozen and for some reason, he can’t speak. Alec feels really exposed all of a sudden under his stare and he’s suddenly very conscious he’s not his usual put together self after rushing to get ready. He tugs at the hem of his t-shirt and smoothes his hair, wincing as he feels it stuck flat against his head. He tucks his hands in the pockets of his combats to stop himself fidgeting. What is wrong with him?

Jace coughs loudly and dramatically. Alec feels like it’s very much for his benefit. 

Especially since the cough very clearly sounded like “Earth-to-dickhead”.

It breaks the moment.

“Alec, this is Magnus, Izzy’s new partner,” Luke rolls his eyes at him and speaks.

“Magnus, this is Alec my partner, the one I was telling you about. He’s really sharp usually, I think he stayed up late binge watching Chicago Fire. He only just discovered it, he obviously doesn’t get enough drama in his working life. Also he has Taylor Kinney shirtless as the screensaver on his phone,” Jace stands up and gestures between Alec and Magnus.

Alec chokes at Jace outing him so unashamedly and he sends him his best death glare.

Magnus rises and takes a step toward Alec, his gaze changing back from quizzical to a bit alarmed at Alec’s apparent lack of social skills. Alec notices he moves very gracefully, light on his feet. He wonders if Magnus can dance and then wonders just as quickly where that thought came from. He shakes his head as if he can get rid of thoughts of swaying hips and long legs.

As Magnus holds his hand out toward him, Alec’s brain reboots and he remembers how to talk.

“Shut up Jace. Hi. It’s good to meet you, I’m...” He stretches his hand out toward Magnus taking a step forward and promptly trips over his loose laces and stacks it at Magnus’ feet.

Alec isn’t proud of this but he seriously contemplates staying face down on the ground. Maybe everyone will leave and he can just die here, ashamed and peaceful. Maybe they could put a plant on top him. Here lies Alec. He died of shame.

Instead, he stands back up, face blazing, Magnus’ outstretched hand suspended as if he was going to help him, mouth open in shock.

Everyone is staring at him and Alec feels his face ignite further, if possible. He brushes his hands off on his trousers.

Its deathly silent in the room, Jace and his Sister know better than to offer him help or check if he’s OK. Alec’s pride is something he wears as proudly as his badge.

But then... Magnus starts to laugh. He’s covering his mouth and it’s obvious he’s trying very hard not to but once he starts, it’s like an infection. Luke soon joins him and Alec grits his teeth when Jace and Isabelle start too.

He looks Magnus straight in the eyes, declaring, pointing...

“You... You’re quite rude,” Alec tells him.

Magnus just doubles up laughing harder. As Alec walks out of the office he thinks he hears Magnus saying something about watching his laces. 

Their first meeting unfortunately sets the tone for their entire working relationship.

 

———————-

 

When Magnus met Alec for the first time on that fateful day, the poor guy had literally fallen at his feet. Magnus had been positively charmed by him. Considering the description from Raphael, he’d been expecting some militant perfectionist, who didn’t have a sense of humour.

What he’d got instead was this adorable, clumsy, dork. He still didn’t have a sense of humour actually, Raphael had gotten that bit correct. 

Magnus had taken Alec in, looking him over when he’d walked in the room that day and he’d immediately known he was in deep, deep trouble. 

Alec was tall with dark hair and a dark glare to match. He’d looked flushed and his clothes were clinging to him, obviously from a recent shower and Magnus had tried very hard and very unsuccessfully not to stare. Despite his best efforts, he knew his gaze was lingering over the black tattoos that covered Alec’s arms and peeked just above his t-shirt neckline. Magnus wanted to see how much of his body they covered.

Alec had been quite stand offish straight away, to the point where Magnus had to be the one to stand up and offer a greeting. When Alec had actually began to talk, Magnus had been surprised by his voice. He had a deep, New York accent and where Magnus had expected it to be gruff, it came out smooth, eloquent. 

When Magnus had looked into his eyes, he’d seen they were the most brilliant colour, hazel, grey and a streak of blue. He was fascinated. He wanted to know more about this guy.

Then the guy literally tripped over his own feet and landed in a heap on the floor.

Magnus knew in his very bones that he shouldn’t laugh, that this was not the type of guy who would take being made fun of easily... but it was like the more he tried not to, the more he wanted to and so began the series of events that made him and Detective Alec Lightwood mortal enemies.

Ok, so maybe he’s being dramatic, but they certainly weren’t the best of friends.

Magnus stops reminiscing and looks up from his desk in the office he shares with Izzy, seeing her walking through the bull pen with coffee in both hands. At least this part is going smoothly. Isabelle Lightwood is an Angel. He’s been here for a whole month now and in that time he’s seen she’s very kind and loving, fiercely loyal and very, very protective over her baby brother Alec.

He likes her a lot. She took a while to trust him but they’re getting there and his sarcastic, light personality seems to be a perfect tonic for Isabelle’s more serious moods.

They’re comfortable enough now, that when she begins to rage about something, he just tells her to stop being a bitch and she says it back and they move on with their day. It’s nice.

She kicks open the door, a packet of fruit roll ups between her teeth.

“My Coffee goddess, what have you brought me?” Magnus grins at her.

“Ihhve fute ruuruuuops,” She says around the packet, dropping it onto the desk in front of him.

“Lovely, are you charging extra for the saliva or is it just my lucky day?” Magnus says as he picks up the packet gingerly, between his thumb and forefinger, holding it at a distance.

“It’s always your lucky day, you get to work with me,” she puts the coffees down and hops up onto his desk, crossing her legs and snatching the fruit roll up pack out of his hands.

“You know that doesn’t count as one of your five a day?” He quirks an eyebrow at her.

She tears some off and pops it in her mouth.

“I know, but it’s so gooooood,” she says, mouth full.

“You disgust me. I’m sticking with the coffee,” Magnus says, shoving her lightly out of his way.

She refuses to budge and peels another piece of roll up off, waving it in his face.

“Try it, you’ll like it,” she says.

“No. I know what a fruit roll up tastes like, I’m not keen to repeat the experience,” he declares, leaning back, knowing what’s coming next.

She promptly tries to shove the piece in his mouth and he grabs her wrist and they scuffle. Isabelle’s laughing and Magnus is hitting her with her own hand saying “quit hitting yourself” when a grouchy cough interrupts morning playtime.

Magnus looks around Isabelle, holding her still.

“Alec. How lovely to see you,” Magnus drawls dryly.

It is. Lovely to see him, but he’s going to pretend exactly the opposite. Alec is a constipated douche, especially towards him.

Alec stands with his hands clasped behind his back, a stark contrast to the day Magnus met him. He’s frowning, a picture of robotic authority.

“I have to go over to see Roberto about that homicide today and I was wondering if Izzy was free to come with me? Roberto really doesn’t like me and Jace has the Dentist. I think he’s into the new receptionist there, the redhead and he’s been 3 times already this month. I think I caught him brushing his teeth with cola yesterday... Anyway...” Alec trails off.

Roberto is Jace's snitch.

Magnus thinks that maybe, just maybe, today might be the day that tough, grouchy Alec might actually be nice and ask for some help.

“You know, that is if you actually want to do some work instead of messing about all morning...” Alec finishes with.

Magnus rolls his eyes. It’s like the boy can’t help it.

“No can do baby bro, I’m cutting out early. I only came in to feed the Beast and give him Coffee,” she points at Magnus, “I just went to see Luke, he’s letting me have a days leave, I’ve got a hot date tonight with Simon from Forensics. He’s very geek chic. You’re on your own sorry!” 

Alec, Magnus notices, actually looks a little disappointed.

“It’s fine. I’ll have to wait for Jace to come back.” Alec shrugs.

He looks fed up and it’s not a look that Magnus enjoys seeing on him.

Magnus prides himself on never speaking without thinking. Which is why what comes out of his mouth shocks him as much as it shocks Alec and Isabelle.

“I could go with you?” He offers quietly, expecting blatant rejection. 

Alec’s made it crystal clear since their first day together that he doesn’t like him. He doesn’t even speak to him, not one word usually, so Magnus doesn’t blame him for looking stunned.

“Erm...” and awkward Alec is back with a flash.

“Oh no, hey it’s OK, it was just a thought,” Magnus aims for nonchalant and misses by a country mile.

“No... I.... I’d like that. Thank you. Meet you down in the garage in ten?” Alec says and walks off when Magnus nods.

Magnus watches his butt until it’s out of sight. Those black jeans should be illegal.

Isabelle’s staring at him judgementally when he looks back toward her.

“What?” He says defensively.

“Magnus...” she growls.

“Isabelle....?” he plays dumb.

“Magnus.........” she growls deeper.

“Isabellllllleeeee......?” He will not give in.

She rolls her eyes.

“Be nice to him, he’s not as tough as he pretends to be,” she says softly and pats his leg.

Magnus sighs and makes his way down to the parking garage.

When he sees Alec leaning back on the hood of a sleek, black, mustang GTI waiting for him, he both thanks and curses the Angels for that lasting image.

 

————————

 

Alec thinks the drive over to Roberto’s apartment is the longest he’s ever experienced. Magnus is a tense line beside him in the passenger seat. He still can’t believe the guy offered to come with him.

Alec steels a glance at him. He’s barely got up the courage to talk to Magnus after that first day when he tripped over. He’d been so embarrassed and he’s decided that avoiding Magnus altogether is the best course of action. 

Magnus seems to be getting on great with Izzy but whenever Alec is around him, he turns into a complete clumsy mess. He’s never felt so out of control of his own body,

He turns his eyes back to the road, taking his eyes off Magnus’ face and has to slam on the brake, nearly having missed a crossing. 

Magnus make a little “eep” of alarm. A little old lady of about 135 with a walker and an ancient looking Pekingese on a lead is giving them the middle finger from halfway across the road. The car behind them, that had also had to stop abruptly, thanks to Alec’s superb driving, honks his horn.

“Shit. Sorry,” Alec looks at Magnus and realises he’s thrown his arm across him, as if that would somehow stop him shooting forward and protect him.

He can feel Magnus’ toned stomach through his shirt and he licks his lips involuntarily.

Magnus is looking at him, confusion etched on his face. He touches Alec’s hand lightly.

“It’s OK. Although we should probably get going Alexander, I think the people behind you are getting rather irate?” Magnus says but he doesn’t take his hand off Alec’s.

The lady is still in the road and the car behind them holds the horn down.

Alec leans over Magnus and opens the glove compartment, grabbing his mobile siren and sticks it on the hood of the car, turning it on and glaring in his rear view mirror.

The car behind abruptly stops honking it’s horn. 

To the old ladies credit, she reaches the road side, turns around, sees the siren and yells “Kiss my ass and learn to drive.”

Alec chuckles shaking his head. New York manners at their best. He waves at her, smiling.

“You have a great day Ma’am!” He yells in return.

Magnus is staring at him with his mouth hung open.

“What?” Alec says as he starts the car and pulls off.

“Nothing, it’s just...” Magnus starts.

“What? Go on...” Alec says frowning.

“I’ve just... I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile... it’s... quite... well, nice. You have a nice smile,” Magnus says, feeling quite awed all of a sudden.

The small answering smile that lights up Alecs face again is well worth the compliment.

 

——————-

 

When Alec pulls into the parking lot of Roberto’s apartment complex (that’s being generous, it’s more like a block of run down flats on top of each other) he’s feeling really unsure about this outing with Magnus. Alec usually takes a while to warm up to people and he feels like they’ve gone from zero to one hundred in the last twenty minutes.

Magnus has this way of getting under his carefully erected barriers. He’s been monitoring his progress since he started working in the department and he’s quite impressed. Magnus and Izzy make a great team, they’re really giving him and Jace a run for their money with solve rates. Alec kind of admires him.

More importantly, Alec wants him. He wants him in a way that he hasn’t felt in a really long time. He wants to get to know him and explore him. He finds him fascinating. 

But Magnus’ easy way with him isn’t special. Magnus is relaxed around everyone, flirtatious even. 

Not usually with Alec though, that’s why the smile comment in the car made him feel so unsure. The guy probably thinks he’s a clumsy fool. Who apparently can’t drive.

Alec puts the car in park and looks over at Magnus.

“This place is very... charming,” Magnus’ face is a picture.

“Yep. Just don’t touch anything or anyone and you probably won’t catch anything,” Alec’s only half joking.

“Oh I don’t know, I think the ladies of the night over on that corner and the guy with no trousers or teeth on that other corner lend a certain ambiance to the place,” Magnus quips getting out of the car, Alec taking his lead.

“Let’s make this quick. In and out,” Alec says.

“If I had a dollar every time someone said that to me...” Magnus says before he catches himself.

The blush on Alec’s face and neck is worth the bad joke.

“Sounds like a solid plan, lets go,” Magnus offers.

They walk shoulder to shoulder and when they pass the prostitutes, the tallest, a blonde with long leather boots touches Magnus’ arm when he goes by.

“Hey sugar, haven’t seen you before,” she leers licking her chapped lips.

“He’s with me Cindy, take your hands off or I’ll arrest you. Again,” Alec growls before Magnus can speak.

“I bet he’s with you Daddy, I knew you were resisting all this for a reason, boy couldn’t possibly be straight,” she takes her hand off Magnus’ arm and cups her chest, juggling her boobs at them.

Alec rolls his eyes but Magnus laughs. If only she knew how much Magnus wished that were true.

“Don’t encourage her. Come on,” Alec says gruffly walking up the stairs.

Magnus trails behind, taking everything in. The place is very boxed in, it’s making him feel a little uneasy. He puts his hand on his gun just checking it’s there.

Alec stops at a peeling red door at the end of a walkway and bangs on it a few times.

“Open up Roberto, it’s Alec,” he says into the keyhole.

All the hairs on Magnus’ arm stand on end when he hears rustling.

Alec’s still bent down slightly at the door, peeking in the keyhole when Magnus hears the unmistakeable cock of a shot gun.

Before he can really processes what’s going on, Magnus jumps across the doorway and pushes Alec up against the opposite wall, a deafening blast of splintering wood and heat blazing inches from his back. 

Over the noise, Alec has his hands on Magnus’ face and his mouth is moving but Magnus can’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears.

Alec pushes Magnus behind him and takes out his gun. His beautiful face is fury itself and he kicks the remainder of the door of its hinges and its seconds before he’s dragging a guy, who Magnus assumes to be Roberto, out of the doorway, cuffed. The guy has red eyes and is chewing his gums, clearly high.

Alec throws him to the ground, face down, and panting he tucks his gun back into his holster, coming back to Magnus again. He is standing where Alec left him.

Alec gently cups his face again.

“Magnus... are you alright?” He’s rubbing his thumbs up and down his cheeks and tilting his head side to side as if checking for damage.

Magnus is lost in Alec’s eyes for a second, taking a minute to collect himself after his near miss.

Alec’s voice penetrates the last of the ringing.

“Magnus? Say something... are you hurt? Turn around and let me see...” Alec says.

“If I had a dollar...” Magnus says, grinning.

Alec stops stroking him, mouth dropping open in surprise much to Magnus’ dismay. He does blush again though and Magnus wants to follow it under his shirt. With his tongue.

“You’re an ass,” Alec says frowning.

“Yep. Lets get this douche in the car. I know you said he doesn’t like you but this seems a bit extreme,” Magnus nods to Roberto, still cuffed and face down on the ground.

Alec just shrugs and drags Roberto back to the car, Magnus walking behind him, watching his back.

 

———————

 

When Isabelle found out what happened to them, she’d invited her date, along with Jace and his receptionist lady friend over for drinks instead, insisting she wanted to be at home with her brother. Alec’s many protests were ignored.

When Isabelle had called Magnus after their shift and asked him if he’d like to join them, He had respectfully declined, choosing to spend the evening finishing unpacking instead. 

Well, pretending to unpack while having his own personal Magnus party. To tell the truth, he wanted some distance from Alec. He’s starting to really like him and knowing he can’t have him is making him kind of sad.

He is currently one and a half cocktails in, dancing around his living room in his grey sweats and an open, sleeveless, hooded top. Well, he needs to put his college years of dance training to use somehow.

He’s had a rough day, he wants to blow off some steam. He opens his curtains to his little balcony, enjoying the cool evening breeze and he turns the music up. He skips to the next song on his “Nearly got my head blown off today” playlist. 

The heavy guitar intro to “Read me my rights” comes on and Magnus whoops. Sue him, it’s his guilty pleasure. He sinks his cocktail and puts the glass on the table, swaying his hips, turning his back to his balcony.

He grabs an antique candlestick that his Grammy gave him as a moving in present out of the nearest box to use as a microphone and starts singing along, standing up on his couch.

“Come on, somebody better call the law!” He shouts along to the first line of the song. He jumps up on his couch and slides across his coffee table, landing on the floor.

What proceeds is three and a half minutes of the most extravagant hip shaking, gyrating, shirt lifting, twerking bonanza that even a Vegas stripper would be proud of.

The song comes to an end with him straddling his chair, legs spread and head thrown back and the playlist finishes. He grins, panting. 

“And that, is how it’s done,” he says out loud.

He hears a choked noise and a crash from his balcony and he whips his head up jumping to his feet, clutching his candlestick to his chest, heart pounding.

Alec Lightwood is standing there with a broken bottle of wine at his feet and a dumbstruck expression on his face.

“Oh my god, what the hell are you doing?” Magnus is not proud that he shrieks.

Alec steps backward, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and he bashes into the little table Magnus has out there, knocking a plant to the floor and smashing the pot.

Alec tries to pick it up, then stands up, throwing his hands up as if giving up.

“Shit. Shit. I’m Sorry... I’m... sorry...” he’s stammering over his words.

“You said that already, what the hell are you doing?” Magnus is still clutching the candlestick.

“Breaking everything in sight apparently. God, this was such a mistake,” Alec turns to go back down the fire escape.

“Alec wait!” Magnus jogs up to the doorway.

Alec stops but he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here on Magnus’ balcony, surrounded by Magnus’ broken possessions.

“Why didn’t you knock the front door? I didn’t even know the fire escape comes all the way up here...” Magnus offers, softening.

“I did. But erm... your music was really loud so I thought maybe you couldn’t hear me so I came around the back and... you... Erm... you were...” Alecs blushing again.

“Dancing?” Magnus offers, unashamedly.

“If you want to call it that, it was obscene,” Alec mutters grumpily but Magnus can see he’s more embarrassed than mad. And possibly a little turned on by the way his pupils look from up this close.

“Why are you here?” Magnus pushes, stepping out into the balcony. Alec still has one hand on the ladder as if he’s going to bolt at any minute.

“I thought we could have a drink. I wanted to say thank you. For you know... Having my back today,” Alec says quietly.

“Alexander...” Magnus starts.

“No, it’s fine, look I’ll go. I just keep messing this up anyway,” Alec says.

“I’m not sure what you mean Alexander,” Magnus is so confused.

“Me either. I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Alec says and climbs onto the fire escape.

“Alec, wait,” Magnus says but Alec’s already half way down. Damn those long legs.

“Goodnight Magnus,” Alec calls softly.

Magnus watches him until he gets to the bottom and walks away.

It definitely puts a dampener on his evening.

 

————————

 

The next day at work is like something out of the twilight zone. Magnus thinks he liked it better when Alec wasn’t talking to him. Instead he’s being very weird and super polite.

“Good morning Magnus,” Alec says as he walks past the open door to Magnus and Isabelle’s office.

“Morning...” Magnus says frowning. 

He was hoping they could actually talk about whatever it is that’s going on between them this morning. Last night was just plain strange. Obviously Alec didn’t get the memo that Magnus was open to a discussion.

Later in the morning, Alec finishes the last of the coffee from the pot and when he sees Magnus was waiting behind him for a cup, he gives him his mug.

“No, It’s fine, I’ll pop out to Starbucks,” Magnus shakes his head but Alec just smiles softly and walks off, leaving him with the mug.

Then, even more bizarrely, Alec comes by his office and leaves him a bagel when Magnus is in the bathroom. He knows it was Alec because it’s got cream cheese with slices of tomato on it and that’s how Alec likes his. 

Also, Alec is leaning back in his chair in his own office from across the department and looking straight through the open door at him.

Magnus pointedly picks up the bagel, stares him straight in the eye and takes a bite. Alec looks down at his desk, fast.

By the time lunch comes around Isabelle has had enough. She kicks the door to their office shut.

“What the hell is going on with you and Alec?” she stage whispers to Magnus.

“Nothing. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Magnus says, shrugging and refusing to meet her eyes.

“Excuse me, am I meant to believe that erotic bagel eating thing was nothing?” Isabelle hisses.

Magnus cringes. Games up.

“Ok fine. I like your brother. I’m sorry! But he’s being very strange. I thought he hated me and now he’s acting bizarre. I think it’s because he saw me twerking with a candlestick,” Magnus shrugs.

Isabelle looks at him like he’s insane.

“He doesn’t hate you, dumbass. He likes you. Like, likes you, likes you,” Isabelle says slowly, like he’s stupid.

“No he doesn’t. He doesn’t even talk to me. Well didn’t talk to me. Until yesterday,” Magnus replies shrugging.

“That’s because he keeps messing up when he’s around you! You make him feel awkward!” She exclaims loudly.

Magnus cringes, the entire office will be in on this conversation soon.

“What? Iz, that boy is the clumsiest person I’ve ever met and while unfortunately I’m broken and I find that endearing, you can’t exactly blame me for that!” Magnus has had enough. 

“Listen to me Magnus Bane. I told you that Alec is softer than he looks, I’ve never once seen him so much as stub a toe until you came along... he looks at you like you hung the moon and...” but Isabelle is cut off by the door slamming open to reveal a furious looking Alec looming in the doorway.

“Iz. Get your jacket, we’re going out for lunch,” Alec looks mega pissed.

Isabelle looks sadly at Magnus, knowing the conversation is done but she does as she’s told, not wanting to upset Alec. She pats Magnus on the shoulder as she follows Alec out of the office.

Magnus just sits in silence for a few minutes, contemplating. If what Isabelle said is true, then perhaps Alec was trying to tell him something else last night. A small curl of hope unfurls in Magnus’ stomach.

Jace pokes his head in the doorway.

“Dude... They’ll be at the tiny park by Mickeys Deli... in case you’re interested...” Jace offers, smiling.

Magnus is on his feet before Jace even walks away.

 

—————-

 

When Magnus arrives at the park he can see Isabelle and Alec arguing animatedly by the side of a small pond. Alec’s pacing along the edge, obviously irate but Magnus isn’t quite close enough to hear what they’re saying.

Isabelle sees Magnus before Alec does and grins at him manically. She takes off to go and sit on a bench out of earshot, but not out of sight.

Magnus approaches Alec who is still pacing at the side of the pond. Alec still hasn’t heard him, Magnus graceful and light on his feet. He is a few metres away when he sees Alec bend down by the pond side to offer a duck a piece of a bagel.

“Here ducky. Sorry I was shouting, my sister’s a pain in the ass. There’s a good ducky, take the bagel. You know, you’re my second favourite animal. You’re no cow, but you’ll do,” Alec is chatting to the duck.

Magnus has to stifle a snort, Alec Lightwood is the most peculiar human and he really wants to get to know him better.

He’s right behind Alec who still hasn’t seen him and he leans down to talk right in his ear.

“You’re quacking me up,” Magnus says loudly.

Alec with a shout, pitches forward, the duck taking flight, scrambling out of his way and to Magnus’ horror, Alec lands in the pond.

Alec gets to his feet and he does not look impressed. There’s a duck feather in his hair.

Magnus is bent double laughing, hands on his hips.

“Shit! Every single time, every damn time you’re around,” Alec’s cursing and Magnus, still laughing, offers him a hand back to the safety of the pond side.

Alec watches Izzy wave, grinning at them as she walks to the ice cream hut.

He turns his attention back to Magnus.

“You,” he says frowning.

“Me?” Magnus is laughing still.

“Screw it. Screw you...” Alec mutters and Magnus stops laughing because Alec grabs him by the belt and pulls him against him.

“Oh... if I had a dollar,” Magnus breathes, lips inches from Alec’s.

“Don’t flirt with me,” Alec says, rumbling softly.

Magnus licks his lips.

“For the record, I think you’re bad luck,” Alec says before promptly sealing his lips to his, hard.

He licks into Magnus’ mouth and Magnus moans softly. When Alec pulls back his eyes are hopeful.

“You like me,” Magnus breathes and it’s not a question.

“I think you're amazing. You’re beautiful. So damn distracting. When I saw you dancing, I nearly fell off the fire escape,” Alec is stroking his hip where his t-shirt has ridden up.

“I thought you didn’t like me because I laughed at you,” Magnus says smiling softly.

“I thought you didn’t like me because I was acting like a klutz around you,” Alec offers, smiling back.

“There’s that smile. Alec, I’m going to just level with you so there is no confusion. You’re a clumsy dork. Somehow that really does it for me. I want you to fuck me and then I want to make you breakfast... then I want to fuck you. Possibly every day... is that ok?” Magnus thinks he may as well lay all his cards on the table.

Alec’s eyes are all pupil when he growls, pressing his lips back to his and he bites lightly on his bottom lip. Magnus feels the long, hard line of Alec’s dick pressing into his thigh and he presses his face into Alec’s neck and moans softly.

“You’re killing me,” he speaks against Alec’s damp skin.

“Well you’re both killing me! We’re going to be late, as much as I love seeing my baby brother feeling up guys in parks,” Isabelle shouts at them.

He actually feels Alec tense, as if he’d forgotten where they were. They step back but Alec’s piercing look tells Magnus that this is far from over. 

 

——————-

 

To say the afternoon drags would be a vicious understatement. Alec swears he sees every minute of the clock pass by. He keeps stealing glances over to Magnus and Izzy’s office but she’s shut the door after the first hour, stating that they weren’t going to get any work done at all.

To keep busy he’d gone down to the gym showers when he’d got back from lunch and found some clean training gear to change into. It’s a grey NYPD tracksuit and he pointedly ignores Jaces’ judgemental look when he takes his seat at his desk.

When the clock hits 6, with dismay Alec realises he’d picked Jace up today, so he’s going to have to drop him home.

“Can you walk home tonight?” Alec says to him, unashamedly.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Jace says cheerfully.

“Please, I really need to get back,” Alec says, looking over at Magnus and Isabelle’s office door again.

“You’re not as subtle as you think man,” Jace offers, grabbing his bag.

“I’m not trying to be subtle, please just walk back?” Alec’s pleading as he hears the door to Isabelle and Magnus’ office open and they both step out.

Magnus finds his eyes immediately, grinning.

“Hey doofus, can you drop me and Magnus off at home, we caught the tube in this morning because we were supposed to go for drinks after work but now he’s ditching me... “ Isabelle says to him.

Alec rolls his eyes.

By the time they’ve all piled in his car and he’s dropped Jace and Isabelle off at his apartment and driven the extra block to Magnus’ loft, he’s climbing out of his skin.

Magnus puts the key in his lock, feeling the heat of Alec’s body inches behind him and it’s all he can do to try and unlock the door. He drops the key. Alec reaches around him to pick it up.

“I think I’m going to be dropping things around you all the time,” Magnus moans, staring blatantly at his ass.

Alec unlocks the door and stands aside to let Magnus through first, but grabs him when he walks past, pushing him gently on the chest, backing him up.

“I told you not to flirt with me,” Alec shakes his head, giving Magnus a light shove so his back hits the wall.

Alec pins him up against it and presses their lips together, licking into his mouth, demanding.

Magnus drops his bag and he pulls Alec’s hips flush to his. He rolls his body into him making Alec bite down hard on his lip. He lifts Alec’s t-shirt up, running his hands up his toned stomach. When Magnus tugs it over his head, the sight of Alecs’ chest and dark hair running from his belly button, right down, Magnus can’t help but follow it with his tongue.

“Shit, Magnus, need you so bad,” Alec whines.

Magnus runs his hands over the front of the NYPD sweatpants that Alec’s still wearing and realises he’s forgone any underwear. 

“Are you kidding me?” Magnus pants and pushes Alec so they’ve switched positions and Alec’s back is against the wall. Magnus drops to his knees and Alec’s wide eyes looking down at him make his cock throb painfully.

Magnus looks up at him through his lashes and licks his lips, keeping eye contact as he peels down his sweats. Alec’s thighs are shaking.

When Alec’s sweats are to his ankles, Magnus takes in the sight in front of him and he groans. Alec’s dick is huge. It’s thick, uncut and Magnus has never wanted something inside him so bad.

Alec cards his fingers into Magnus’ hair and he gives a light tug, not hurting, just holding and Magnus decides he’s going for broke. He licks Alec from base to tip and takes as much of him as he can into his mouth.

When Alec hits his head on the wall, Magnus nearly laughs but Alec starts thrusting gently into his mouth. Magnus blows him fast, hot and messy and when he cups Alec’s balls with one hand and presses a dry finger against Alecs hole with the other, Alec bucks deep into his throat.

Instead of choking, Magnus relaxes and swallows around him.

Alec punches out a guttural groan and shoots straight down Magnus’ throat. He pulls Magnus to his feet, kissing him.

“Oh my god, that was... fuck... I think you broke me,” Alec looks blissed out. Magnus wants to see that look a lot more.

Magnus steps back and pulls his own shirt off, then kicks his pants off leaving him in only his tight black boxer briefs.

Alec’s eyes are raking over him hungrily.

“You have no idea how much I want you to fuck me Alexander,” Magnus says breathily to him.  
Alec’s eyes darken and he moves toward him.

“Hold that thought... bedroom?” Alec growls and stalks forward.

Magnus laughs and then shrieks when Alec grabs him and picks him up by the thighs, walking him down the corridor.

“Ooh so authoritative. I like seeing you in your “bossy and sexy” mode,” he teases between kissing Alec.

When they get to the bedroom, Alec dumps him unceremoniously on the bed face down. Magnus’ dick is a hard line in his boxers and he goes to roll over onto his back but Alec’s weight, pressing him down, stops him.

Alec strokes down his back and teases at the hem of his underwear, tugging them down gently until they're sitting under the cheeks of Magnus’ ass, trapping his dick.

Alec’s large hands cup each cheek and pull him apart, exposing him. Magnus rolls his dick down into the bed, groaning deeply.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Alec says, breath ghosting over Magnus’ hole.

Magnus grunts and fists his hands in his sheets when he feels Alec’s first swipe of his tongue over his tight, pink hole.

Alec tongue fucks him like he argues, unforgiving and fiery, licking into him hard. When he inserts a finger, Magnus cries out into the mattress. 

Alec spits right between his finger and Magnus’ exposed hole and Magnus’ dick is leaking pre-come steadily when he feels Alec’s second finger pushing into him.

“Lube,” Alec grunts at him and Magnus can barely answer, just waves a hand at his bedside drawer.

Alec pulls back to rummage and when he fucks into Magnus again, it’s with three slick fingers.

“Alec, fuck,” Magnus pants.

“You’re so damn tight Magnus,” Alec sounds like he’s fascinated and that pleases Magnus so much, he relaxes and clenches around Alec’s fingers. He can’t take this much longer. 

He tries to get a hand underneath him, around his dick.

“No,” Alec growls, “I want to see if you can come on my dick.”

Magnus sobs dryly, this is the most exquisite torture. He’s been on edge all day.

He feels Alec’s wet dick pressing at his hole, sliding over it. He’s huge, Magnus knows he’s going to feel this in the best kind of way tomorrow.

“Do it Alexander,” he demands.

That’s all the invitation Alec needs and he drags Magnus’ boxers down his legs. Alec moves back and fucks his dick slowly into him, inch by blissful inch, until he’s fully inside him.

Magnus rolls his hips in invitation and Alec pulls him up against him so Magnus is on his hands and knees and he begins to fuck into him, hard but slow.

Magnus can feel him in his bones and he knows he wants this to last forever. Alec pulls out suddenly and rolls Magnus onto his back.

“Want to see you,” he says frantically and Magnus spreads his legs wide. 

Alec runs his hand over Magnus’ dick just once, as if he can’t help it. Magnus is thick at the base and long, cut.

“Even your dick is gorgeous,” Alec growls as he pushes back into him, holding him open.

They both moan at the new angle and Alec presses his forehead to Magnus’. He fucks him relentlessly and Magnus is right on the edge when Alec leans back and holds his legs apart, bending him, fucking him deeper and faster.

When Alec thrusts even harder, he slams their lips together and Magnus feels Alec’s fingers probing at his stretched hole, feeling where his dick is fucking in and out of him, he’s so done. 

Magnus shoots hard, untouched, coming all over Alec’s chest and his own and he clenches down hard on Alec’s dick. His orgasm rips through him and he feels Alec stutter in his thrusts, drive deep into him and he feels his hot come filling him.

Alec collapses onto him and Magnus stokes his back until Alec rolls over to his side and pulls out. Neither of them make any move to clean up.

Alec rolls on his side, looking at him gently.

“Are you ok?” He asks softly.

“Am I ok? That was the hardest I think I’ve ever come,” Magnus grins.

Alec’s mega watt smile makes Magnus’ heart throb. He’s falling so hard for him already.

“Good,” Alec nods and pulls Magnus to him so they’re pressed front to front.

“You’re gonna get us all wet and sticky,” Magnus warns as Alec buries his face in his neck, kissing him.

“Don’t care,” Alec mumbles and Magnus feels Alec’s dick fattening up against his leg.

“You’re going to kill me with sex,” Magnus moans.

“Maybe,” Alec huffs and feels Magnus’ ass where his come is leaking out. He presses two fingers back into him with a groan.

Magnus bites his lip and moans, his own dick fully hard again already.

If he’s going to die, there are worse ways to go.

When Alec slides down his body and sucks his dick, Magnus thinks he might see Angels.

 

——————-

 

The next morning, when Magnus wakes up, he’s pleasantly sore. He puts on Alec’s discarded sweats which ride low on his hips. He walks through his lounge, looking into his open plan kitchen where he can hear pots and pans, banging and clattering.

Alec is standing at the stove in Magnus’ robe which barely covers his ass, he’s so tall. He bends over to fetch a plate from a low drawer and the robe rides right up.

Magnus walks straight into the coffee table, eyes focused on Alec’s firm ass and smacks his knee hard.

“Ow shit,” he grumbles rubbing it and Alec turns around at the sound, “That robe... you... very dangerous.” 

Alec runs his eyes over Magnus’ toned stomach hungrily then realises what’s actually happened. Alec laughs, hands on his hips, enjoying how the tables have turned. 

Now that Alec knows where he stands with Magnus, he seems to have found his feet. Literally. 

“Who’s a clumsy dork now?” Alec grins as he walks over to him and presses him back into the couch, kissing him. 

Magnus wriggles out from under him and he let’s Alec sit and watch him walk over to his his speaker system. He flicks on his playlist and when Alec hears the opening lines of the song, he realises what Magnus must be intending. He spreads his long legs obscenely, Magnus’ robe falling open, dick already solid in anticipation of the the show he’s about to get.

“Come on... somebody better call the law...” Magnus drawls as he approaches him, running his hand down his own torso and swaying his hips, licking his lips obscenely. 

Magnus sets out to prove he’s anything but clumsy.

They’re both very late for work.

 

———————

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to check out my other stories! Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
